


Through Your Eyes

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist!Stiles, Derek is a grumpy cat, First Kiss, For reasons, Human AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles needs his body, there is a yellow rain coat involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a bad day and then there's this weird guy chatting him up on the street... He's kinda cute so Derek thinks "Why not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [В твоих глазах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612399) by [Amelia_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper)



> In order to celebrate our lovely Dani's bday me and Caroline decided to do this little collab <3
> 
> You can find her amazing artwork [HERE](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com/post/96427424224/for-our-dear-dani-happy-birthday-again-bb-a)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANI!!!!! WE LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Un-beta'd cause everyone was asleep lol

Derek hated mondays, which wasn't a surprise or anything since he pretty much hated every day of the week lately. His job was shit, his car, which just broke on him AGAIN, was shit, even his favourite coffee from his favourite place started tasting like shit.

On top of everything else it just started raining and he missed his bus.

The bus stop didn't even come with a shelter so he stood there in the downpour feeling, and probably looking, like a wet dog, with his hair and clothes plastered to his skin and water getting places he didn't want to think about. The shoes were going to the bin for sure.

"Oh my god!" A bright voice startled him out of his brooding. "You're just perfect!"

Suddenly there was a grinning face in front of him.

"Dude! You're just what I need!" The face exclaimed and the guy attached to it started circling Derek as if he was some kind of a product on display. He actually had the nerve to squeeze Derek's bicep while he was at it, muttering something about magnificent postures and firmness.

He put on his best scowl and stepped back, away from the grabby hands.

Ok, it's not like Derek didn't know what he looked like, he was kind of used to people trying to get handsy with him but usually it wasn't in the middle of the street in broad daylight (not so much of that daylight because, you know, clouds, but who cares about details?). And usually it took one look at his unamused expression to send them running away.

But not this guy, with his ridiculous grin and silly, yellow rain coat and stupid upturned nose, flaily hands and three very distracting moles on his left cheek, just above his jawline. Which was moving really fast and Derek realised the guy was talking to him the whole time while he was getting distracted by... things.

"What?" He growled. The guy may have been cute but Derek was still in a bad mood and he just wanted to get on the bus and go home to sleep everything away.

"Oh man, like seriously you're just what I'm looking for!" Yellow stranger seemed unfazed by Derek's temper, if anything his eyes sparkled even more excitedly. "I'm Stiles." He gave Derek a little wave. "And god, I know you must think I'm crazy or something but I saw you standing here and I just knew you're the one!"

The guy, Stiles, looked at him expectedly. Oh, right, introductions.

"Derek." Why was he talking to the weirdo anyway?

"Nice to meet you Derek!"

"Yeah."

"So Derek, are you busy tomorrow?"

Say yes. "No." Damn.

"How about you come over and take your clothes for me for few hours hmm?"

Bold much!?

"I know! It's a bit much to ask but damn I'm really desperate and you're just what I imagined and damn those abs man!" His eyes became unfocused for a second. "Anyway, here's my address and number," he conjured a piece of paper out of nowhere, "just, drop by around two, please? Like you'd be literally my hero!" There were puppy dog eyes involved, resistance was futile.

"Yeah, ok."

"Great! I'll get everything ready and I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks man! I... Just thanks! I really gotta go so, yeah... Bye Derek!!" And then Stiles was gone, together with his stupid grin and yellow rain coat.

Derek was so stunned by the whole situation he almost missed another bus.

 

He arrived at the address fashionably late (three minutes and twenty seven seconds to be precise) and a little bit nervous. It had been a while since he was with someone because of his busy schedule and constant bad mood (mostly the latter if he had to be honest with himself) so he wasn't exactly sure how it all worked anymore.

He pressed the buzzer and braced himself.

The doors opened almost instantly, Stiles' lush mouth stretched into that charming grin he remembered from the other day. He looked even better in a soft looking jumper (that wasn't yellow, thank god) and serious case of bed hair.

"Hi. Glad you're here, I wasn't really sure if you were gonna show up..." He pretty much pulled Derek into his flat, showering him with never ending chatter, and sat him up on a ratty couch in what Derek assumed was his den.

"So basically I have this assignment for my art class..."

Wait a minute. Assignment? Art?

His eyes wandered around the room, taking in all the items scattered around, easels, watercolours, pencils. Fuck.

Derek felt like a complete fool. Of course one time he was actually interested in someone it turned out to be some fucking, cosmic joke.

Fuck his life. Sideways.

He hated tuesdays.

"I made coffee, want some?"

"Yes please."

He accepted the mug with a small thank you, trying to conceal his utter disappointment with how it all turned out. Something must have shown on his face because Stiles looked at him weirdly before taking a sip from his own cup. He didn't comment though.

"Alright. Basically I need to do a nude sketch and the deadline is in like two days. I could've just asked one of the guys from the football team but... I dunno, it didn't feel right! They're like..." He puffed up his cheeks. "When I saw you at that bus stop I knew it had to be you! Don't ask me why! You never ask artists about their choice of muse." He winked.

Derek couldn't help but preen a little bit. He had never been someone's muse before.

So it wasn't what he thought it was. So what? He decided to suck it up and just enjoy what he could get.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Stiles asked.

"I'm an editor in a magazine."

"Do you like it?"

"It's a job." He shrugged.

"You hate it." It wasn't a question.

"It keeps me busy, pays the bills, who cares if I hate it?"

"No way! You should be passionate about what you do!"

Derek just shrugged again. Passion was something responsible adults couldn't afford. Life sucked like this.

"Huh. No wonder you have a constant frown on your face dude." Stiles stroked his finger against Derek's eyebrows as if he could smooth it out. It felt incredibly intimate and surprisingly calming. And made his heart skip just a tiny, little bit.

"So, shall we?" Stiles smiled and pointed at the canvas spread in the brightly lit corner by the window.

Derek nodded and looked around helplessly.

"Here." Stiles passed him a large, white sheet. "Just cover yourself up, strip, and we can start whenever you're ready. It will be fine dude. Not that you have anything I don't." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

Derek felt himself relaxing at the sound. Stiles was right. It was going to be fine. He would be just sitting there. Naked. Whatever.

He took of his clothes and didn't even bother with the sheet, leaving it at his feet.

"So how do you want me?" He spread his arms.

"Gah!" Stiles seemed to have tripped over nothing there but Derek vaguely remembered something about his notorious clumsiness so he shrugged it off.

Stiles then poked and prodded Derek until he was satisfied with the position and lighting and flailed back to the easel closest to the window in order to do his magic.

It was as if a switch flipped. Suddenly Stiles went all focused and quiet, his gaze intense, sliding over Derek's body as if to read and memorise all the secrets it held. It almost felt physical, Stiles' eyes roaming over smallest dips, shadows and curves. It made Derek feel bare, not only his body but also his soul on display for those piercing, honey coloured eyes.

It kinda felt really good.

Derek didn't know how much time has passed but he started getting uncomfortable from sitting in one position for too long. He tried not to show it, you know, to prove he can be pro about it, but there was some serious tingling in various places and it was getting harder and harder to ignore it and not to fidget.

"Ok, how about a little break?" Stiles said with a little smirk on his face. The bastard. "You wanna see what I've got so far?" He turned the canvas around so that Derek could see. Stiles stood up and stretched, turning around as if to give Derek some privacy. As if he didn't see him exposed in more ways than one.

"Yeah, ok." Derek grabbed the sheet from where he dropped it on the floor and wrapped it tightly around his waist. No point of getting shy now but it would feel weird walking around naked while Stiles was still fully clothed.

His dick totally didn't twitch at the thought.

The sketch was actually really good. Black on white, sharp yet pensive. His posture was strong and defined. But his face? It looked somehow vulnerable and lonely. Was it how Stiles saw him? Was it how everyone saw him?

Lonely?

Without passion?

Derek joined Stiles at the window and they stood there for a while in silence, just enjoying the sunshine and lost in thoughts.

"So, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"No it wasn't..."

"But? I sense a but here."

"I must say I totally didn't expect to be posing nude when I came here."

"What do you mean? I swear I did mention it was nude..."

"You said you needed me out of my clothes, you didn't mention posing..."

"What did you think it was then!?"

"What was I supposed to think? You come up to me, touch me up and invite to yours..."

"Oh my god. You thought I was asking you to hook up!? This is so embarrassing!" Stiles covered his face in his hands to hide his blush. It was adorable. "Dude, even I know better than to proposition random guys on the street... I know I can get a little bit overexcited about things but..." He paused suddenly and gaped at Derek. "Wait a minute, you came over! You actually came over while thinking we were hooking up!"

Derek just raised his eyebrow as if to say "Yeah, and?"

"You want me! You want to have sex! With me!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow. Really? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't really have any self esteem issues or anything, but you know, you look..." Stiles flailed at Derek and then at himself. "And I'm like..."

"I think you're cute."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Stiles licked his lips and grabbed the edge of the sheet that Derek was still clutching at his hips.

"So, about that hooking up?" He still sounded a little bit unsure so Derek just smiled and leaned in, pressing his hips forward and reaching out for the hem of Stiles' jumper.

"If there's any hooking up happening, someone is definitely overdressed." He whispered and closed the distance between them.

Derek will show him how passionate he can be!

 

 


End file.
